For cancer patients failing the main therapeutic option (front-line therapy) for that cancer type, there is often no accepted standard of care for second and subsequent-line therapy, unless a particular genetic abnormality is identified and a specific therapy is available. Fibroblast growth factor receptors (FGFRs) are a family of receptor tyrosine kinases involved in regulating cell survival, proliferation, migration and differentiation. FGFR alterations have been observed in some cancers. To date, there are no approved therapies that are efficacious in patients with FGFR alterations.